


Temporary / Daisuga

by lockbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AsaNoya - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Romance, daisuga - Freeform, gay af, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockbuster/pseuds/lockbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sugawara koushi was never good at constant things, however sawamura daichi got him attached to something so permanent he didn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary / Daisuga

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr (lockbusterr.tumblr.com) and an alternate universe fic. enjoy!

**i.**

DAICHI HATED HIS JOB. He hated waking up at 5 am to attend morning classes on weekdays and coming to the cafe in the afternoon. He hated weekends when he worked all day, all to pay off some dumb college tuition so he could get an actual job one day.

Regardless of the job itself, he found joy in the customers he served. After all, he had a group of close friends who would visit on occasion, allowing Daichi to sneak small breaks to speak to them.

It was a slow weekday, and Daichi's professor had caught a terrible case of the flu, allowing a lecture to be cancelled. He chose to go to the cafe, greeted by the smell of caffeine and his friend Asahi behind the counter.

"Think I could get a shift?" Daichi asked, wandering behind the counter and finding his apron. Asahi laughed, his arm moving to gesture around the half empty cafe. "Not much to do, but go ahead. I have a history exam in the afternoon, so I'll be in the back studying. Just shout for me."

With a wave of his hand, Asahi disappeared into the back room, leaving Daichi alone to man the counter. Although business was slow, the dark haired boy found a few tasks that distracted him, until a customer finally showed.

Gray, unkempt hair, dark eyes, and a tired smile greeted him. Daichi didn't like to believe in the sort of "love at first sight" thing, however when the dark eyes met his own, he felt his heart flutter in such a way that caused an unknown fear to erupt in his chest.

He took his order wordlessly, only offering a smile and a gesture towards a vacant booth, telling the stranger (who's name he learned through taking. his order, was Suga) that his order needed a few minutes.

Delivering the drink, alongside a small muffin, Daichi placed the two in front of the white haired boy and smiled once again.

When Daichi returned to the cash register, he noticed Asahi stood against the wall beside him, a small smirk on his lips as if he knew that Daichi was slowly getting whipped on a boy he didn't even know.

"Say anything and I'll punch you."

**ii.**

HE CAME EVERYDAY, and ordered the same drink. Although Daichi only worked morning shifts on the weekends, save for exception days, Asahi had informed him about the boy named Suga and the way he came in everyday with a confused daze.

It seemed as if their first encounter happened months ago, although it was only a week ago. By now Suga had a usual order that he'd recite, and Asahi had told Daichi it, in case if he showed up again.

During a morning shift, Daichi's small group of friends had decided to visit, causing a hustle of getting 5 orders delivered. He sat down beside them after placing the tray of drinks on the table, making sure to check if any new customers arrived.

"Expecting someone, huh Daichi?" A teasing voice came from his right, and he looked of Nishinoya, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

The dark haired barista scoffed. "Who would I be expecting, anyway?"

Inside his head, he was cursing at Asahi for telling Nishinoya, but after all, the two did live together and have been dating for roughly two years, so it came as no surprise.

"We're not here to tease you, we're here to tell you that you need to grow a pair and actually speak to a person if you want to know them." Ennoshita, probably the only non judgemental person in the circle, stated.

The conversation quickly shifted when Tanaka mentioned some video game making a comeback, and upon hearing the bell above the door chime, Daichi jumped back to the register.

Based on the small smirk that played on Noya's lips, the barista knew who to expect. The same tired smile greeted him once again,  and Daichi recited his order before he could even open his mouth.

"Large double espresso mocha, extra cream, for Suga, correct?" A small grin formed on his lips as he watched the white haired customer stare for a moment, mouth agape slightly. "U-uh, yeah, thanks."

He pulled out his wallet without another word, paying Daichi and moving to sit at a vacant table. As he prepared the drink, Ennoshita's words repeated themselves in his head, allowing the boy a moment to ponder over the thought of actually confronting Suga.

The drink in hand and a nervous smile playing on his lips, he placed the drink in front of the white haired boy, sitting himself across from him and stretching out a slightly-shaky hand.

"Hi, I'm Daichi."

**iii.**

WEEKS PASSED, and Daichi didn't ever regret speaking to Suga. He learned things about him, like how he travelled most of Japan in search of a place to settle, how he disliked the thought of college and wanted to be a photographer, and how he feared being forgotten.

On this specific night, Asahi had agreed to take his friend's shift so he could go out properly with Suga. Most of their time together was spent in the cafe, but for once, Daichi didn't want that.

They met up at the cafe with smiles, both bundled in jackets due to the December chills consuming them. After handing Suga a coffee, they began walking in the direction of one of Daichi's favorite diners. "So, I hope you like sushi."

"One of my favorite foods, yeah." Suga smiled, and Daichi chose to blame the cold air for the sharp intake of breathe he had to take in after seeing it. "Glad to know that, I know a great sushi place."

The rest of the walk consisted of small talk, and the friction formed between their two hands against each other made Daichi's hand grasp the other boy's own hesitantly, but the blush on Suga's face and the way he squeezed the dark haired boy's fingers told him it was alright to do.

The restaurant was quiet, Daichi leading Suga to a small booth a bit more secluded than the other ones. The grayish eyes skimmed the diner, his gaze lingering on the fish tank. "That's a bit harsh, considering we'll be eating some."

"I've always questioned why they had that, and I've been here multiple times." Daichi laughed, and Suga's gaze watched the laugh escape his lips, a smile forming unknowingly on his own.

When the waiter came, Daichi ordered enough to feed a family, but Suga didn't protest. He was starving, and when the food actually arrived, Suga had to stop himself from drooling just at the sight.

They dug in wordlessly, Daichi watching as Suga let out a small groan, a laugh escaping his lips. "This is really good." Suga said, swallowing a mouthful with his cheeks tinting a pale pink.

They stayed in the restaurant long after their food had been consumed, their hands resting on top the table interwined. It grew late enough for them to actually realize they should leave, and despite Suga's protests, Daichi payed the check.

"Next time is on me." He huffed, causing Daichi to grin widely, holding the door open. "So there'll be a next time, huh?"

Suga froze momentarily, realizing the conversation that was occurring between the two. Daichi had a questioning look on his face, and the white haired boy just sighed slightly.

"I really don't know how to say this, but I think I should." Suga began, moving a hand to grasp Daichi's own.

"I'm not permanent, and I fear anything relatively close to commitment. I should have said this all on the day you came to me at the diner, but God, your smile stuck in my brain and all I wanted was more. I still want more, and I haven't felt this way in a long time, but dammit Daichi, I can't stay here. I never stay longer than a year, I never can stay. I just, I don't want to get too attached and have to let you go."

Instead of words, Daichi's hands cupped Suga's cheeks, pulling his lips to his own.  As if on instinct, the white haired boy moved his lips in response, his hands moving to fist the front of the other's jacket.

He hated the way he was getting so attached, but he knew if he was addicted to anything, it would be the taste of Daichi's lips and the smile he held whenever he looked at Suga.

**iv.**

THE DAY THEY MADE THEIR RELATIONSHIP OFFICIAL, it was also Suga's birthday. He had awoke with numerous texts from friends who left him behind and family who rejected him for his sexuality but sent him money monthly to help him get by.

It was his birthday after all, and for once he smiled knowing it wouldn't be spent alone in a hotel room. As he got dressed, he noted that Daichi had texted him, inviting him over to his flat. It was common for them to go to each others houses (although a hotel room didn't seem like a home), and it was never taken into any sort of sexual content.

When Suga finally arrived outside the flat, he waited seconds after ringing the doorbell to hesitantly enter the home. He called out for the dark haired boy, wandering through the house but stopping in the kitchen.

Daichi stood dressed in a pair of sweats and a plain shirt, holding a small cupcake with a candle, his smile wide. On the table beside him there was a breakfast feast, and based on the dishes that laid beside the sink, he spent hours working on.

Without a second thought, Suga's lips were on Daichi's, a wide grin forming through the kiss. Suga's hands wrapped themselves around his neck as he pulled away to take a breath, and Daichi held up the small cupcake, a smile plastered on his face. "Happy birthday, make a wish."

Suga's smile stayed constant, although his wish was something terribly sad yet wonderfully hopeful. After blowing out the candle, Daichi's lips captured Suga's once again and for a moment, they forgot about the food.

They ended up eating the food cold, because apparently, once the two start kissing it was hard to make them stop. After the (delicious) breakfast had been devoured, Daichi changed and pulled on a jacket, taking the white haired boy's hand and leading him out of the flat.

They made their way through the city, not really looking for a specific place, more just wandering around with each other's company. The pair did finally stop inside a park, sitting down underneath a tree.

Their hands were interwined, Suga's head resting against Daichi's shoulder. "I haven't celebrated my birthday properly in almost two years." Suga said, breaking the small silence that had enveloped the two.

"Why?" Daichi asked, pressing his palm against Suga's own.

The white haired boy shrugged, "I travel a lot, so I never really made friends. I did meet some here, and I met one in the town over. That's really it."

Daichi was silent for a moment, leaning down and kissing the top of Suga's head. "I'm never gonna allow you to ever be alone again, no matter where you are."

Silence surrounded them once again, till Suga took in a sharp breath, blurting out in a quiet voice, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Daichi smiled, "And I think I'm falling in love with you, too. That's why we're dating, isn't it?"

Suga laughed, his mind going back to the wish he made this morning on the candle.

_I wish that Daichi would stay permanent._

**v.**

ALMOST A YEAR PASSED BY, the couple staying together through it all. Suga practically moved in with Daichi, their things become mixed together inside of the closet and their chests rising and falling in sync as they slept.

Suga was getting sick of the town, but at the same time it was a home to him. Daichi was a home to him. He stopped caring about temporary things and just wanted Daichi.

They were still in bed, the tv on the wall playing some random movie neither of them cared about. It was a weekend, and for once, Daichi had a shift off.

"Daichi?" The noise caused him to turn to his boyfriend, a slightly tired smile forming on his lips. "Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I didn't like permanent things?" When the dark haired boy nodded, Suga took the opportunity to continue.

"I think, I think I changed my mind. You made me change my mind. I never wanted to stay somewhere for so long, and yet here I am. I thought we were gonna be a fling, but damn I'm so in love with you I never want to leave. But I'm getting so sick of this town I want to get out, and I don't know what to do. Daichi, you're my home and I love you so much but I'm stuck and suffocating."

Daichi swallowed the words, his mind running. His fingers moved to grab Suga's, another hand cupping his boyfriend's cheek. "Sometimes I never know what to say, but I'll try here."

"Suga, I know you don't like permanent, I know you like new sites and new cities and new people. But you said I'm home, right? Well, you have to stay at home sometimes. And if you want, you can leave. We don't have to breakup, you can just leave for a bit and figure it out. I'm home, and I'll be here when you come back."

Hours after that morning, the two stood giving each other tear-filled kisses and saying good-bye's, for Suga had to finally leave behind the home he fell in love with.

**vi.**

AT THREE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING, Daichi wasn't expecting anyone. It was months after Suga's departure, and the flat had felt a bit more empty without the white haired boy.

The contact between the two stopped roughly two months ago, causing Daichi to spiral into a post-break up sadness, rejecting any offers of outings and attending work and school only.

Daichi hesitantly got out of bed, grabbing a baseball bat (he never played baseball, so why he had it came as surprise to even himself) and headed to the door, tugging it open.

His heart stopped momentarily when he was met with tired gray eyes and silver hair. His lips formed a small grin without even knowing it, as if it was an instinct.

Their arms wrapped around each other wordlessly, their lips molding together immediately after, as if to make up for the months lost between them.

When they pulled away to breathe, Suga's eyes shone with tears.

"Daichi," He began, a shaky breath escaping him, "I'm finally home."

_~owari~_


End file.
